dekaronglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Socket Gems
=Introduction= Socket gems can be used in both weapons or armors with a socket in it. Socket Gems can be used in a Weapon socket can add effects to the weapon, from increasing its Damage, to increasing its Critical Rate. For armor sockets, you have to add different types of gems than weapons. These gems can increase Elemental Resistances, Guard rates, or increase defense. =Types of Weapon Gems= To understand how gems work,you first need to understand few basic concepts of this game,so those will be the first I explain in this guide. Resistance in Dekaron ELEMENTAL RESISTANCE Besides elemental based attack,all classes and mobs in Dekaron can also have elemental resistance.Each character in Dekaron have certain % of resistance to each of the 5 elements.That resistance can vary from 0%-75% and it will decrease dmg taken from certain element exactly for as much % of resistance as you got.Mobs can also have element resistance,so you should choose your skills/equipment wisely when fighting them. PHYSICAL/MAGICAL RESISTANCE Beside elemental resistance,all chars/mobs in Dekaron can also have physical resistance.It varies as well and it deacrease physical dmg taken by amount of % resistance you got. As for magical resistance,it can be applied from a Segnele's buff, or a Bagi Warrior's natural resistances. There is little resistance from magical attacks,and that it what gives a Mage an advantage when he use pure energy based skills (non-elemental).Those are the only skills that mage got and that most class/mob can defend from.When mage use energy skills mobs will always receive full potential dmg of that skill, but some classes and bosses have magical resistances. 4.Defence in Dekaron: Lets see how defence works in Dekaron. Simply put, Defence reduces ANY PK/PVP damage that your char takes. Whenever another player hits you, your defence will lower the damage that he does to you by a percentage.The more defence you have, the less damage he will do to you. That's why defence is so important in Dekaron. ---- Types of Armor Gems MEDIAL:-increases defence of your armor by certain amount.Amount can vary from +3~+29.+42,+55 and +62 medials are most used armor gems in this game. Usage type: armors/helmets/shields Known denominations: +3/+5/+9/+13/+18/+21/+25/+29/+33 ALL DEFENCE- increase all elemental resistance by 2%. RHOMBUS:-increases physical attack of your weapon by certain amount.Amount can vary from +5~+52.+44,+48 and +52 are most used weapon gems in this game. Usage type: weapons only PYRAMID:-increases magical attack of your weapon by certain amount.Amount can vary from +4~+40.+36 and +40 pyramids are used mostly by lower lvl mages.Good because there is no resistance to counter it. Usage type: weapons only HP STONE:-increases your hp when socketed on item by certain amount.Amount can vary from +5~+60. Usage type: weapons/armors/helmets/shields MP STONE:-same as hp stone but increases mana and amount varies from +5~+66 Usage type: weapons/armors/helmets BLOCKING BIJOU:-increases block rate of your item by 2%.Mostly used by knights,low purpose for other classes and low price.Cant be obtained from drop before lvl90 dungeon. Usage type: shields Known denominations: +2% GUARD BIJOU:-Same as blocking bijou but increase your guard rate Usage type: helmets CRITICAL BIJOU-increases your critical attack rate by 1%.High purpose and very high price on market,cant be obtained from drop before lvl90 dungeon Usage type: weapons only Known denominations: +1% Weapon Gems ELEMENTAL GEMS {C}There are 5 varieties of elemental gems, one variety for each type of element, and each have 2 different types of damage and denominations: one adds a set amount of damage, and the other adds a percentage of elemental damage to your damage upon attacking an enemy directly, or using a skill. Attack Bead Attack Crystal Attack Cube Attack Sphere Attack Skull Direct Damage Gems Damage Type Gems These gems add a certain amount of damage directly to a certain attack type: Rhombus These types of gems add damage directly to s damage type, increasing the damage directly, instead of adding to it: Pyramid DEFENCE GEM:-add % amount of elemental resistance to your item.Amount can vary from +1%~+9%.Can come in each of 5 shapes(for example defence sphere,defence crystal etc.) Usage type: armors/helmets/shields Known denominations: all from 1% to 9% NOTE: Amount of resistance,attack,etc. that certain gems can give in this manual is based on current Dekaron expirience.I believe on higher lvls higher bonus gems will be dropped from mobs,we just dont know about them yet,so I cant write about them in this manual yet. 6.Gems usage in Dekaron: In order to put gems into your items,those items need to have sockets in them.Amount of sockets an item can have varies from 1~4.Some items can have maximum of 2 sockets and some can have maximum of 4.Some items drop from monsters with sockets in them,but if you want to make sockets in items that doesnt have them,you have to take them to alchemist(can be found in both loa and braiken) and pay money to make sockets.Remember that it is risky and expensive.If you fail in making a socket on item that already have some sockets,you may lose 1 socket from that item as well.Prices of socketing go up with lvl of item and type of item(normal,magic,noble,divine). NOTE: Legendary items can\'t be socketed. 7.Frequently asked questions section: In this section of the guide I will answer on any questions that you might have about gems or anything connected with gems.If you want to ask something,just reply in this topic. Q:How do I remove gems from my equipment? A:You can remove gems from your equipment by visiting alchemist in loa/braiken and paying certain amount of DIL to remove each gem from its socket.Just remember that you will not get your gem back and if you fail you may lose 1 socket. Q:What is better,rhombus(+x dmg) or attack gem(+x% dmg)? A:It depends on your lvl and your physical/magical attack.Rhombus will add constant damage directly to your physical damage while attack gem will add % amount of your physical damage to your attack.If your physical attack is high enough,attack gem will add more damage then rhombus. Example 1.: Imagine your base physical attack is 1000.If you add +4% to that it will be 40 attack.Compared to +44 rhombus,gem will add less and therefore +44 rhombus will add more bonus then 4% gem if your attack is 1000. Example 2.: Imagine your base physical attack is 2000.4% gem will add 80 damage,while best rhombus atm is +52 dmg,so 4% gem will add 28 more dmg then best rhombus.Therefore,4% gem will add more bonus then +52 rhombus if your attack is 2000. NOTE: Have in mind that elemental resistance is much more common with mobs and chars then physical resistance.Even though attack gems sometimes add much more damage then rhombus,they can be easily resisted and net less bonus then rhombus in the end,so if you use attack gems,take care of mobs resistance.Resistance for all mobs can be found on this link: http://2moons.mmosite.com/guide/map/loa_castle_mob.shtml Q:What is better,pyramid or attack gems? A:It is same thing as with rhombus,only difference is that pyramid adds to magical damage instead of physical,and magical damage cant be resisted.Still,if a character has big magical damage,attack gems will give better bonus. Q:What is better,medial or defence gems? A:Medial,of course,but sometimes it is good to have 2 sets of armors,1 with medials,and another with defence gems.Reason for that is that mobs on certain maps(like lvl90 dungeon) have 100% elemental attack and by wearing armor of according element resistance you can lower the dmg you take from the mobs significantly. Q:How come attack gems % is sometimes based on physical attack,and sometimes on magical? A:Im not 100% sure about that,but afaik,elemental gems are based on the type of skills you use.If you use magic skills or magic attack,% of bonus attack gems add will be based on magical attack,and if you use physical skills or attack,% will be based on physical attack.That is only my opinion,I dont know how to explain it otherwise,since I tested both pyramids and attack gems on high magical attack,and attack gems always add more damage.It is possible that attack gems are based only on magical attack cause I havent tested physical yet,but according to many players that tested it thats not the case.If someone has different information,please let me know. Q:I put a +3% gem in my wep but my atk hasn\'t changed. Does the damage show up in the atk stat?/QUOTE A:No,when you use elemental gems(+x% gems) it wont show up in your stats because it isnt directly added on your stats.It is calculated from your base attack and added to your damage,so you can notice it only if you attack mobs with some other wep,then switch to wep with gem and attack again.Damage varies though so you will have to do it more times to actually feel the difference. Q:Do gem effects add on segnale buffs or stack? A:Gem effects add on segnale buffs.If youre getting certain attack from gem and segnale gives you attack buff,your dmg will be increased for amount of buff+amount of bonus that gem gives.Same is with other gems like medials and bijous. ---- Well,I hope I managed to satisfy your curiosity with this guide.You have to understand that this area of game is pretty big so I didnt go into every little detail since this manual would be 10 pages long,but I think I covered everything important that you need to know about gems and things that come with them.If you think there is anything missing,please let me know.Also,I would like to hear your feedback on this manual.Did you like it or not? Have fun and good luck with making best pimped weapons in the game. ;) SPECIAL THANKS to following people who helped me improve this guide: KarmaMyFate PKDragon ThaDouche KJSorc Wyverex